A Teacher and His Student
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: Xaldin is attending a new school and living with his lazy, drunk father. He meets an odd teacher who invites him to stay at his place. Xaldin soon discovers this is no ordinary teacher. Xigbar begins to tell him stories that'll help Xaldin rethink his life. MALExMALE Don't like GO AWAY! T for language and innuendo.


A new school, a new set of faces, and new bullies. That's what Xaldin saw. He'd just moved to a new town and started at Kingdom Hearts High. As he walked to the office to get his schedule, he payed no mind to the whispers of other students. They were all talking about how he looked. His long black, dreadlocked hair was pulled back, a few loose strands of undreaded hair hung in his face. He had noticeable side burns and unusually pointed ears, which were pierced. He was tall and muscular and... Albeit, intimidating. The secretary smiled as she handed Xaldin his schedule. "You're lucky," she said. "You only have two teachers for your core classes." Two? He looked at the piece of paper and sure enough, only two teachers. Language Arts and Science were taught by Xigbar Moriarty and Social Studies and Math were taught by Xemnas Ansem.

* * *

Xaldin had managed to find his first Extracurricular class, which was held at the beginning of the day, Physics. He'd only signed up for it so he didn't have to do a lot. He knew a Physics teacher wouldn't care if the assignment was understood or not. Xaldin entered the class room and was amazed to see four other students. He awkwardly sat down far from the others. The youngest looking student, who had a mullet, smiled and went up to Xaldin, holding out his hand. "I'm Demyx. What's your name?"

"Xaldin."

Demyx deflated at being dismissed, but quickly smiled again when another guy came into the room. Xaldin stared. He was older, probably in his fourties or so. His white streaked black hair was pulled back into a ponytail that reached his tail bone. He had a noticeable scar on the left side of his face and he wore and eye patch over his right eye. "Xiggy!" Demyx bounded over and hugged the older male. "Whoa! Easy kiddo! I'm gettin' old." Xaldin mentally cringed. Surfer voice... He hated people who spoke like they were a surfer. "So!" the man shouted, making everyone jump. "For the newbie," he said pointing at Xaldin. "I'm Xigbar Moriarty. Call me what you want, I'll respond to really anything. Arsemunch, shit head, Xiggy, anything.

"Now brats, introduce yourselves to Xaldin." The oldest blonde, who'd been shuffling cards, fiddled with his earrings and spoke first. "My name is Luxord Holmes, yes I 'ave the same last name as Sherlock." He smirked and sat back. "I often enjoy a good bottle of rum and I like to think of life as a game to be won... And I have all the time to do it." Xaldin decided the British boy wasn't so bad, if he was willing to admit to drinking. Demyx spoke next. "My name is Demyx Lurincio, I like swimming and I sing in a band and I play the guitar too!" Demyx: One to avoid. The tallest, a brunette who's hair was slicked and sticking up in the back. "I am Lexaeus. I work part time as a miner and I'm on the chess team." Xaldin found that odd. He'd expect someone of Lexaeus's size to play football.

Finally, the shortest of them spoke, moving his slate colored hair out of his face. "I'm Zexion, I red books and I consider hopes and dreams to be a mere illusion. Now, if I can be left in peace to read, Xigbar." Xigbar stuck his tongue out at his student and took attendance. "Xaldin, what do you prefer to be called?"

"Xaldin is fine."

Xigbar shrugged and scribbled something down. "You shall be Watson from now on, Mister Grumpy Britches." Xaldin glared daggers at Xigbar. Luxord chuckled and sat next to the new kid. "Don't mind 'im." he said, shuffling cards. "He's like that crazy uncle no one really likes... Ah. The Fool." He showed the card to Xaldin quickly before placing the card back into the deck. "Magic trick time." The others wandered over to the table and watched. Luxord shuffled the deck then pulled The Fool card back out, only showing the back of it to everyone. Xaldin, thinking this was lame, was surprised when the card was turned. Where the picture of The Fool should have been, was a poker card, The King of Hearts. Xaldin took the card and flipped it back over. Poker card. No other cards existed in the Britt's hand or with the card.

"I'll admit, that's a pretty neat trick." Luxord smiled and laughed. "Wanna know how I did it?" The group nodded. Luxord nodded and spoke of how he'd moved his wrist when the card was flipped. "Yeah, in a circle motion, Luxy. So?" Xigbar wandered over and put his chin on Luxord's head, hugging the younger. "Ello, Xig. Anyways, when I did that, I swapped the tarot card with a poker one in my sleeve. Five years of poker, I oughta be good."

"You play poker?"

Luxord smirked and nodded. "I'm not proud of it, but my father was a drunken arse so I gambled to make money for myself. Bought my way out of London and moved 'ere with Demyx. He's my cousin." Demyx smiled and waved at Xaldin.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Xaldin. He'd met the rest of what the others called Organization 13. They apparently needed a 13th member, and had invited Xaldin. He had said he'd think on it, in reality though, he'd never answer. He wasn't there to make friends, just to get on with his life. Xaldin grumbled as he sat on the curb in front of the school. It was already five o' clock in the afternoon and he'd missed his buss and his father wasn't answering his phone. He stared up at the darkening sky, pulling out a cigarette. "Mind if I have one?" Xaldin jumped and whirled around, spotting Xigbar, who's hair was now out of it's pony tail. He sighed and held out the pack. Xigbar sat down and took a cigarette and lighting it. "Gettin' late," he muttered, running his hands through his hair. "Shouldn't you be gettin' home?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Ouch. Harsh, dude."

Xaldin scoffed and rolled his eyes, but shut his mouth. The two sat in silence, smoking before Xigbar stood up. "I should get going. Gotta check on my daughter." Xaldin furrowed his brow. Someone had actually slept with this freak? "Need a lift?" The dreadlocked boy looked up at his stupid teacher and raised an eyebrow, unsure if he'd heard right. "Pardon?"

"Do. You. Need. A. Lift?"

Xaldin was about to argue that he wasn't a moron, but instead he shrugged and agreed. He followed Xigbar to his car, or rather, his truck. It was old and looked like it'd fall apart at any second. Xaldin really didn't care at this point. He just wanted to go to bed.

* * *

"You don't wanna be here, am I right?" Xaldin looked over at his teacher and sighed, defeated. "No," he said. "I don't." Xigbar bit his lip and looked to be deep in thought. After a minuet or so he asked, How would you like to stay with me for awhile? I mean, staying with your teacher is weird but-"  
"No... I'd actually like that... It sounds better than staying here. Besides, I can always do chores in return."

Xigbar nodded and pulled away from the house, driving toward his own.

* * *

Xigbar's house wasn't pretty, nor was it terrible... It was homely. It sort of looked like a college dorm room, with just a bit more of an adult's touch. "Sorry for the bit o' mess." Xigbar said walking over to the staircase. "Make yourself at home." Home... Xaldin hadn't had one of those in his life. Sure he had a house to go back to every day, but he never felt at home any where. His mother had left him with his father because she was a slut and supposedly couldn't have kids. His father only kept him for the financial benefits. Xaldin found himself in the kitchen, hearing rain outside. He rummaged through the fridge and got a can of soda. "I guess this is better than nothin." he mumbled, returning to the living room.

* * *

After awhile, Xaldin heard the back door open and close and in came a soaking wet Xigbar. "Why were you outside?" Xigbar smiled sadly and sat on floor next to Xaldin's feet. "Visiting my daughter." Xaldin's eyes widened. "How did-?"

"She die?...Suicide..."

Xigbar lit a cigarette and sighed. "She was no older than fifteen." he grumbled, letting out a shaky breath. "She was teased so damn much at school. It was always something. Her hair, her lack of breasts, the way she dressed. Every damn thing those brats could think of to tease her for, they did." Xaldin bit his lip and reached down to wipe the tears off Xigbar's face as the older man continued on. "Every day she'd come home and say to me, 'Daddy, do you love me?' and I'd hug her close and tell her yes. One day she said she wasn't feeling good so good so I let her stay home from school... And I went to work... When I got back, I went to check on her... I found her dead, an empty bottle of pills next to her bed. I remembered her asking me that when she died if she could be buried here, in the yard. So that's where she is.

"Xion, that was her name, was a very sweet girl. If only people had known the shit my baby girl had to go through. She'd had cancer at thirteen. She'd lost her hair and eventually they had to remove her breasts. If people knew that about her, they'd not have made fun of her, they'd have been nice... Xion didn't deserve what she got... She's part of the reason I've taken to you."

Xaldin furrowed his brow and tilted his head. Taken to him? Xigbar smiled and chuckled. "You're not happy. I can tell." he stated, tossing aside his eye patch. "I don't a perfectly innocent kid sharing the same fate as my daughter because people are ass holes. I wanna see you live, Xaldin. I know I just met you and it may be weird of me to spill my guts to you but... I couldn't bare it if you off yourself. It'd piss me off so damn bad that I'd beat the shit out of whoever made you even think of such a thing." All Xaldin could do was sit there, stunned. No one had ever voiced concern for him before. Then again, he'd never had anyone tell him their daughter committed suicide. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Couple of sad saps ain't we?" Xigbar smiled and offered his student a cigarette. Xaldin found himself... Smiling.

"We sure are." he mumbled. "We sure are."


End file.
